the dancing ashikabi
by Artzilla406
Summary: Dancing. the embodiment of the soul, we dance to entertain people and to bring happiness into others but what happen when the sekirei plan get into this, join beat/rhythm the king of dance as he dance his way to stopping the sekirei plan with the power of his dancing soul. Oc X harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story meet the dancing** **Ashikabi,** **and I know that I am making new** **stores because I get bored and I like to unleash my imagination and I like to go crazy, now with a further a due, let's go crazy!**

 **FYI I own nothing!**

 **But first let me introduce the OC protagonist.**

Name: Beat Nakamura.

Age: 17.

Personality: kind, upbeat, hyper when exited, joyful, with mask rhythmic and energetic, when angered he is a beast, and he is a funny person.

Powers: Ability to make his surroundings react to music, gain power with different music heard and released different attacks (example moonwalk speed attack and house after shock attack), and when he brake dance he release a powerful typhoon.

 **Well that will be all the info you need to know about beat and now, let's dance.**

* * *

Beat Nakamura a world renowned dance machine and he is taking a vacation in Shinto teiko, he has Black hear, black cargo pants, blue jacket, a red scarf, white shoes and fingerless gloves. And his helmet face of it is black and on the sides there is flame pattern of red and blue, he is walking throw town to the place where he been challenged in a dance battle in the city when-.

?: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Stay away from me!

?: Shut up you bitch!

Beat heard a girl scream and a guy yelling at her so he ran to the source and went in the ally there he sees a teenage boy who is wearing a green sweater and dirty gray pants and has brown hair his name is Junichi Tanigawa and the girl who Junichi is harassing is wearing what looks like a school uniform, black arm gloves, a black neck piece and a headband her name is yashima.

Yashima: Let me go!

Junichi: shut up and kiss me!

Beat: Hey!

They turned to see beat with his mask on.

Junichi: what do you want?

Beat: you letting go of the girl.

Junichi: and what are you going to do about it, huh?

Beat: this. (Turns his back) **Moonwalk**!

When he said that, he slide backwards fast at the punk and hit him with a back kick to the wall.

Junichi: augh, you asshole.

Beat: funny I was going to say that to you.

When he punched him in the Face, he knocked him out and walked over to the girl.

Beat: are you ok?

Yachima: y-yes, thank you.

Beat: your welcome, my name is beat Nakamura.

Yachima: nice to meet you beat, my name is yachima.

Beat: nice to meet you too, yachima. Well I got to go, see you soon.

Yachima: what!

As she stopped beat, he turned around to see her blushing and breathing hard.

Beat: hey, are you ok?

Yachima: it's you. . I finally found you, my Ashikabi.

Beat: your Ashi-what?

She didn't answer his question, but she kiss him on the lips shocking him buy how soft her lips is and a burst of light appeared on her back and beautiful blue wings burst open. When she broke the kiss, she is smiling at her new Ashikabi.

Yachima: **with my contract of my ashikabi, May my hammer crush his worry's away.** No. 84 Yachima, forever and ever.

Beat: ok, now I'm confused, what is an ashikabi and why did you kiss me, not I'm complaining or anything.

Yachima: An ashikabi is a person we sekirei are bonded with forever.

Beat: And let me guess, the seriki are a group of aliens with powers?

Yachima: yes.

Beat: Well I guess you can come with me, let's go before were late.

Yachima: ok, but we're are we going?

Beat: to a tournament where people can compete to get my place as the dancing king.

Yachima: wh-wh-what?!

Beat: I'll show you, but you half to call me in the stage: rhythm.

Yachima: (blushing) o-ok beat-sama.

Beat: just call me beat.

Yachima: Ok beat-San.

* * *

Beat and Yachima are in the building were the tournament is started as beat/rhythm has his mask on and is waiting for a challenger to get to the finals, Yachima is awestruck with the dancing is taking place in the room, she is feeling the energy of the movement in the dancers this is making her what to dance her heart out. As the tournament is playing through.

?: DANCE KING!

A voice called out to rhythm angrily everyone turns to a man with a ridiculous octopus costume, the costume has a deep red colour and has two tentacles on the chest and on the left chest tentacle has a big x on it and has six tentacles at the back and at the head he has a crown is an octopus like carving. (Like Octo-boss in splatoon but in human)

?: Rhythm! I, octobeat, here to challenge you here and now for the title of the dancing king!

Rhythm: very well, I like a challenge octobeat, make sure that you dance with your heart and soul.

Octobeat: whatever, let's dance already!

Rhythm: impatient, very well I'll let you start.

Octobeat: ok, make sure that throne is ready for a new king! Let's start.

 **(Music-Splatoon final boss them)**

As octobeat play his music, he started to dance, he started to tap his toe with the beat and then he started to dance with stomps, as he dance rhythm feels nothing the beat is ok but the dancer, he felt nothing his soul is too wild and it not touching his it's sad that his soul is Souter the music stops octobeat is breathing hard.

Octobeat: did you feel that rhythm?! Did you feel my soul?!

Rhythm: No I didn't, let me show you what I mean.

 **(Music- hip hop climax jump)**

He started his music and the music started the beat started to move the people and he started to dance with his heart and soul, he brake dance with the music and back to dancing back to Yachima she is gone wide eyed at him and she is feeling his soul and her body is aching to dance with him.

Yachima: _this feeling, the way he dance his soul out, it's amazing!_

The crowd is going wild on the way beat is dancing and octobeat is staring at him with disbelief, when the music is done everybody cheered for his performance leaving octobeat shocked.

Rhythm: that's what I mean octobeat, your dancing is lacking soul and heart, you half to improve your moves and make sure that your soul is bursting with Passion and feeling!

Octobeat: grr, I've been defeated.

Rhythm: oh don't be like that, you can be a great dancer, you just need to dance with all your heart and soul octobeat.

Octobeat: right, I'll dance with you again king rhythm just you wait.

Rhythm: I'll wait on that.

* * *

At midnight, beat and Yachima walked out of the building with smalls on their faces.

Yachima: that was amazing beat-san!

Beat: I'm glad you like it, Yachima.

Yachima: he he, you welcome.

They walked to the park enjoying their time and talk until they spotted a girl on a beach sad. The girl has salamander colour hair and a sekirei symbol on her forehead and she only wearing a bloody lab coat with a frown beats is saddened and Yachima is scared. Beat walked up to her leaving a worried Yachima behind him.

Beat: hello there, why are you out here?

?: I'm broken, nothing, worthless.

Beat: hey, don't say that, everybody has their ups and downs but they will have a bright side.

?: but. .

Beat: no buts, just find a bright side and you'll be fine. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is beat and this is Yachima, what is your name miss?

?: akitsu.

Beat: nice to meet you akitsu.

?: stay away from that rare sekirei!

The three of them turn to the source of the voice and spotted a boy with blonde hair with white clothing and standing next to him is a man with strange black clothing with a yellow scarf and light brown hair.

Beat: who are you?

?: that dos not mater, now step away from that sekirei!

Beat: I don't think so boy.

?: very well, mutsu deal with him.

Mutsu: I'm sorry about this, but my ashikabi's orders are assault.

Beat: sorry to disappoint you but you are going to have a time out. (Points at them) **Lock!**

When he said that, a golden beam shot out of his finger and they frizzed on what they stand, yachima and akitsu are surprised at what he just did.

Yachima: That. Was. So cool.

Beat: thanks, but they won't be frozen for long, let's go.

Yachima: ok.

Beat: (looks at akitsu) do you what to come along?

Akitsu: oh. . Of course.

But before they go, akitsu kiss him on the lips surprising him again and a burst of light's and a pair of wings appear on her back with cyan colour and the mark on her forehead disappeared and reappeared on her upper back, they broke the kiss and akitsu is smiling at him.

 **Akitsu: with my contract, I'll freeze all of my ashikabi's** **enemies away,** number 07 akitsu forever and ever.

Beat: wow, I'm getting kissed by two very beautiful girls.

They blushed by his complement, they walked out of the park and beats lock has wearied off and the blonde kid as now mad, beat and the two girls went to sleep on an hotel because tomorrow things will be up beat for beat.

* * *

 **And done well I hope you guys like it, oh and I did the two members of beats sekirei harem and I need you guys to do you decide on his other members good luck and see ya RRRRROOOOOOWWWWWRRRRR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is Artzilla and this is chapter 2 and I'm going to thank ghost for his/hers ideas for my OC and without further ado, step on!**

 **FYI I own anything except my OC's.**

Beat, Yachima and akitsu are in the hotel room with him sitting on the chair and the two are sitting on the bed looking at their ashikabi.

Beat: So you two are an alien race known as sekirei and you and you sisters are looking for you ashikabi and this mad scientist who is the head and founder of the MBI who is started this _sekirei plan_ which is a battle Royale on who is the last one standing?

Yachima & Akitsu: Yes.

Beat: Ok, now I get it and I like to say that this so called 'game' is sickening.

Akitsu: Ah…. I understand my ashikabi, with my ice I'll Protect you from danger.

Beat: Well I appreciate your concern, but I can defend myself, you two saw what I can do, right?

Yachima: We know but we can be worried if you get hurt.

Beat: Well, ok I'll be careful, for you two.

As beat said that yachima and akitsu both blush on how much he care for them and they both smiled.

Beat: And do you want to know how did I do that?

Yachima & Akitsu: Yes.

Beat: Well when I was a kid I love to dance just like my mom and dad had, they are the dancing king and queen of their time and I'm the dancing king on this time, and when I was 11 years old me and my mom and dad went to camping to have some off time and relax, as I hear music in the woods, I followed the music to the source and I found a meteorite that is glowing with different colors, when I got close to the meteorite all colorful orbs flew out of the meteor and into my body and soul I feel all of the dancers, moves and music flow in my body and I feel the power of dance. So I trained with my parents on all of the dance moves that they know and I developed new moves in the process.

Yachima: wow, that is a crazy story, but when I saw what you did I believed it all.

Akitsu: Ah, well our ashikabi is special after all.

Beat: aw, thanks akitsu. Well I'm going out for a bit so don't worry I'll be fine, see you in a bit.

When the two sekirei waved goodbye and beat went out the door, he walked around the city he is being watched by a siren sekirei, she wears a black with white linings, a brown belt with a katana and black boots and a gray cape. She look down to see beat walking to the park she smiled on that the boy is her ashikabi so she jumped to the park with beat heading to the same park. Beat sat on a bench and look up to the night skies and relaxed on his days as dance king.

Beat: Well, _sigh_ this is the life that I choose, heh? Well, it's a wild one and add to the fact that I'm now an ashikabi. So this is a new style for me huh? I can move with that rhythm.

?: Well can you move this?!

As beat herd that he jump out of the bench just before that bench sliced into two he looked around to look for the culprit, she jump to the seen for beat to look at her.

?: My oh my, are you the fast one.

Beat: Well thank you, but you're the one who shout out.

?: Oh? Well how can I hurt my ashikabi now can I?

Beat: Well can't I at least get the name of my soon to be sekirei?

Karasuba: Hmm, well if you insist, my name is Karasuba.

Beat: Nice to meet you Karasuba my name is Beat Nakamura.

Karasuba: Same here, but to make sure that you are worthy to be my ashikabi, I will half to fight you until my sword is off of my hand the battle Is over.

Beat: Ok Karasuba, if I lose I won't hold a grudge. Now (lifts his arm and snaps his fingers) let's tune up the music!

 **Play Kaman rider ooo time judge all.**

As music start to play out of no were beat's body started to catch fire from nowhere, as the flames danced around him his shirt change into a circle with a picture of three birds the top is a Hawk, the middle is a peacock, and in the bottom is a condor, his back sprout out three sets of red wings on his back, a red helmet appeared on his head and it resembles a hawk and shin guards that look like a condor. The flames that engulfed him went to his right hand and change into a flaming sword, the two changed at each other and fight with their chosen weapons.

Karasuba: My my, fighting with a flaming sword, are you sure that you are a human or an sekirei?

Beat: nope, I'm all human.

The battle continued on for a few minutes until beat deliver the final blow with peacock feather barrage and Karasuba sword is off of her hand and the music ended.

Beat: And done.

Karasuba: oh my, such a strong human with amazing ability's, (lick's her lips and smirks) me like very much.

Beat: Uh… Thank you?

Karasuba: And now for your reward, handsome.

She walked up to him and planted a kiss in his lips, her kiss had made beat go off guard and then a bright light of gray flashes out of her back beat is surprised to see this, when karasube break the kiss she smiled sweetly at him and the both of them are blushing.

Karasuba: **This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my ashikabi!** Number 04 karasuba, let's watch the world burn together now and forever.

Beat: uh, what just happen?

Karasuba: I plague myself to you and now I am your sekirei now and forever.

Beat: Oh, oh ok then, I think we should go to my apartment with my other sekirei, and I'll make sure that I'll explain on my defends, ok?

Karasuba: whatever you say, beat-kun~.

They walked back to the hotel with karasuba holding beats arm with a devilish smile on her face and with beat with a worrying face on, when they went in the apartment beat when in first and yachima tackle him in a hug with a smile in her face.

Yachima: Welcome home beat-kun!

Beat: ha ha, thanks yachima.

Akitsu: welcome back beat-kun.

Beat: Thank you too akitsu, oh and I brought another one if its alright with the both of you?

Yachima: it'll be alright as long as you love them and us it well be alright.

Beat: Ok, you may come in now.

Karasuba stepped in the room and akitsu"s eyes went wide open and yachima is scared this confused beat for a bit.

Beat: Uh, i don't get it, what's is going on, why are you two scared?

Karasuba: Because i was called the black sekirei MBI's dog and leader of the disablement squad but now, (hugs beats arm with a smile) i'm your sekirei now and forever.

Akitsu: Ok, but, i'm watching you (hugs beats other arm) no one hurts beat-kun.

Yachima: Hey! (hugs his chest) I'm in this too, beat-kun is with me too.

Beat: now now girls, let's not be hasty you'll shear and after all their is only one of me.

All three of the girls smiled that their ashikabi for his kindness, they nod in agreement and went to bed but before they went to sleep…

?: **HELLO~ ASHIKABI-SAN!**

The four look at the t.v, there is a man with white hear with a white suit and cape and glasses and he is wearing a biggest crazy smirk he ever seen.

?: **GOOD EVENING BEAT-SAN I'M MINAKA HIROTO THE CHAIRMAN AND FOUNDER OF THE MBI AND YOU MY FRIEND ARE IN THE GLORY'S BATTLE ROYAL CALLED THE SEKIREI PLAN.**

Beat: _yan_ not now we need some sleep, good night.

Before minaka could say something beat turned off the t.v and muted his phone so the him and his sekirei can sleep soundly.

Morning break and beat wack up with three of his girls on him snuggling happily on his chest and arms, He slip off his girls and heads to the bathroom to wash up, when he came out of the shower he see's that the three of his sekirei awake and smiling at him.

Beat: I see that you three slept well?

Karasuba: (crawl to him slowly) _giggle_ , yes beat-kun~, now come back to bed we are feeling lonely~.

Akitsu: ah…. Please come back to bed ashikabi-san.

Beat: sorry but one of you can come with me.

Yachima: oh oh, me beat-kun!

Beat: ha ha ok, ok, I'll wait for you outside.

 **Timeskip**

Beat and yachima are walking together in the city and she happily hugging beats arm and snuggling at his shoulder.

Yachima: hey beat-kun? Can you teach me how to dance?

Beat: well, ok it's your choice and I'll gladly teach you how to dance.

She happily kiss him on the check that made beat blush a little they kept walking until they felt a shack they look up and see lightning up on the roof tops beat and yachima ran to the danger as everyone else run away from it, they stopped to look four people, on the roof top there two girls who look like twins both of them had black hair and red eyes, they are wearing S&M type clothes but one has purple and the other is blue. On the ground is a girl who has brown hair and eyes, wearing a kimono shirt, a pink skirt and red gloves and a boy who is wearing a blue jacket, white shirt and dark blue pants.

Twin 1: get back here no. 88 and fight us!

No. 88: Not yet! I haven't found my ashikabi!

Twin 1: to bad! (fired a shock)

before the lightning hit the girl beat with his helmet on moon walked in, spins and shift his hand foreword and blocked the lightning, both the twins and the two people behind him are shocked (no pun intended) that he blocked the lighting with ease.

Twin 2: what?! Who are you, a sekirei?

Beat/Rhythm: nope, just a dancer, yo names rhythm king! The dancing king and (rises his arm up and snaps his fingers) it's party time!

 **Play painter a palette for you.**

When the music starts blossoms started to fly everywhere and under Beat/Rhythm feet there is a rainbow of colors, when he start to dance red, purple and violet spring out and charge at the twins, they jump out of the way but green and red charge at them then violet and aqua cornered them and hit there gut and then red and green hit the twins seven times.

 **Pause the song.**

Beat/Rhythm hold his fist up to stop the music for a pit, he walked to the twins and sit down to there level.

Beat/Rhythm: sorry about that, but I can't let you two fight unfairly so that is your beat down so I got to jet.

But before he can get out a bad vibe that made Beat/Rhythm in shock, he turn to a man who looks ordinary but his eyes are black and he had two note tattoos on his face.

Beat/Rhythm: no…. Why…. Why are they here now?

Yachima: b-rhythm-kun? What is going on?

Beat/Rhythm: something that should have been sealed, I'll tell you and the girls after I deal with it.

 **Resume painter a palette for you.**

When the song started again the man's skin change into black and hi upper body got bigger and he charge at him but got hit by a light blue and then brown with violet and aqua then blue can in and form a human body ready for a punch and then green and aqua form together a giant fist and they all punch it and then yellow came and formed into two fists and punch it and then upper cut it to the sky. Al of the colors strike at the monster and pink formed a hammer and smash it up two times and slam it down to the ground and the colors strike it again and then the blue grabbed it and slammed it two times and then throw it up again then four colors hit it with full force and the four more came under it and hit it with the same force that the other four had dealt. And then the red, aqua and yellow came in and tackle it over and over and pass it to blue and it formed a wall letting the monster crash into it and then the yellow came in and formed into a fist and punch it randomly and then the brown and the light blue cam together and both formed a missile and made it with the monster blow up along with the yellow followed by red, green and aqua and the four colors formed into missiles and target the monster and they blow up with the brown and light blue, purple and violet came in a swirl formation with a new red and brown coming inside the swirl and formed a drill and strike the monster and striking it again when red and brown came out of the tip and punching it. Meanwhile at the ground Beat/Rhythm is dancing with the colors and yachima was following the beat and desperate on dancing with him, so orange and blue snick behind her and push her to Beat/Rhythm so she can dance with him. He held her hand and he showed her the moves and she is following his movements, when they hear the music soften the last attach made the monster puff out in a dark purple smoke leaving the man to fall, the twins, the brown haired girl and the boy shocked on seeing his dancing.

Beat/Rhythm: I think we overstayed our welcome, lets go.

Yachima: right.

They started to run out of the area and the swat team arrived and they didn't see anyone else except the unconscious man on the ground, yachima and Beat/Rhythm arrived in the ally with smiles on there faces.

Yachima: that was amazing! That felt great.

Beat: i'm glad you like our dance now lets go home ok?

Yachima: ok.

As they were about to leave.

?: WAIT!

They turned to see the twins with red on there faces breathing hard.

Beat: hey, its you two, are you ok?

Twin 1: w-w-we are fine. I-i-it's just that.

Twin 2: we believe that you are our ashikabi.

Beat look at yachima and she nodded, he walked to them and lift there chins to look at them in the eyes.

Beat: well if you want to be with me then I won't stand in your way.

When he finish the first twin kissed him on the lips and purple wings sprouted out and then the other twin kissed him too and a violet wings sprouted out.

The twins: _We're the pledged thunderclap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi, N_ umbers no. 11 and 12hikari and hibiki are yours.

Beat: well now, I got five beautiful sekriei's, (yachima, hibiki and hikari all blush) my name is beat nakamura, nice to meet you two. Oh and this is yachima my first.

Yachima: um...hello.

Hibiki: hello yachima, (turn t beat) so beat-kun, is there more of your sekirei?

Beat: yes, I have two more, there name's are akitsu and karasuba.

That made both of the twins scared and severed.

Beat: oh don't worry about that, she will be on her best behavior, ok now let's all go home.

 **And done thank you all for being very patient for this development, and i'm sorry about that, i'm making other story's for the time being so see ya, RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**


End file.
